More Then a Crush
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Two of the Harpers have a crush someone at school. Who are the two Harpers, who do they have a crush on and do they feel the same way? Only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own, work for or know anyone who owns and or works for Nick and or Nick's Nicky Ricky Dicky & Dawn in any way. This story was requested

* * *

The Happer kids are getting older now and two Harper siblings are crushing hard on someone. Nicky never thought he would feel this way about this girl at school at all. He was no ladies man like Dicky. He also was no Ricky who thought studying should come first before having a girlfriend. As for Dawn she felt the same way about this boy.

Both knew it was wrong to have feelings for them because it was none other than each other. Lucky they don't know they are crushing on each other. Who knows what will happen if they reveal their secret. If cushing on their own sibling was not bad enough they even are having sex dreams of the other. At least for Dawn she has her own room so it's easer to hide that she had a sex dream involving Nicky.

As for Nicky he always came up with some other girls name then Dawn on why he had morning wood if Dicky saw it. As for Ricky he could care less of Nicky's sex dreams. As the days went on it was becoming a challenge for Nicky and Dawn because of the sexual tension in the air.

There was no telling what would happen if anyone found out about this taboo crush.

If luck would have it even if it is bad luck both Nicky and Dawn got storge duty at the store. If that wasn't bad enough the door lock was messed up and the lock tends to get stuck. It would normally be no big deal if this was at least a year earlier. While trapped both were acting weird between each other. Both don't know why the other was acting that way as they were blind they were doing the same thing.

"Why are you acting so strange." Both said at the same time. "No I am not." Yes you are."

Both shook their heads as they did that two more times.

"How about we say what's on are minds at the same time on a count of three." Dawn said.

"How would that work we won't know what the other said as we be talking over each other."

"Just do it, one, two, three."

"I have a crush on you." Both said at the same time.

Both were shocked that they have the same secret. The two just looked at each other and something took them over. The two ended up making out. Their hands were moving all over each other. When the kissing broke Nicky removed his shirt and went back kissing Dawn. Dawn soon was rubbing Nicky's chest while they made out.

When they broke the kiss again Dawn was pulling her shirt off but the door was rattling making Dawn stop and put her shirt down. All the while Nicky grabbed his shirt and quickly put it on and took a few steps back and made himself look busy. Dawn for one did the same. Once the door was opened Tom saw his two kids working hard.

"Ok kids Lunch time."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Nicky and Dawn breathed a sigh of relief as it was a close one of not getting caught by their dad. While at lunch the two sat across from each other playing footsie as they ate. They had to mostly look at their food and not smile as their feet rubbed agents' legs. They also had to make sure no one was seeing this going on and more so their family.

It was a thrill for both Nicky and Dawn to almost get caught doing something so taboo they wanted to do it again. This time they want to do it in public. However they still wanted to do it in a place where their friends and family would go to. It was a challenge at first but they believe they found the perfect spot. The two held hands at first and passers by would think nothing of it.

As they were walking they gave each other little kisses here and there every so often. They were really getting to the public display of affection with each other. The kisses where getting little longer and soon it turned into a full make out section as Dawn was leaning against a tree. People walking by could not stop looking at the two young kids doing PDA like this.

It would be one thing if they were adults but even then if they were that would still be too much. The two wanted to feel each other up but thought that was going little too far of PDA. The two soon stopped making out and went on their way. Dawn was glad no wet spot showed up on her pants as her panties were getting wet. As for Nicky he was glad he had no tent showing spite he is hard as hell that it hurt.

That night both pleasure themselves in their own bed. Each thinking about the other. Dawn was able to moan but quietly in her room as she rubbed her young hairless teenage pussy. As for Nicky he had to hold off his moans as he jacked off his dick that was growing some hair. He knew he could get away with moaning as he heard Dicky moan at night as he jacks off.

Yet Nicky still still decided to hold off his moans as his brothers slept. As the days went on Nicky and Dawn continued to make out behind closed doors in places where their friends and family were at. As well as in public in places their friends and family won't be. As the days went on the two really did not get a chance to be together in the way they wanted to be. School, work and Dawn's practice gets in the way.

Both wanting to move up a step from just holding hands and making out and that is seeing each other naked. It has been a long time since they had ever seen each other naked. Just the thought of it caused Nicky to be hard and Dawn's pussy to be wet. The two would not be able to see each other naked for a few days. When that day came they were glad to have the house to themselves.

However they did not have long. The two quickly went upstairs and once in Dawn's room the two started to make out. Their hands moved all over each other's bodies. When the kiss broke the siblings wasted no time in taking off their shirts and pants off. Since Dawn had more on she took the rest of her clothes off as Nicky watched. He smiled seeing Dawn removing her bra and freeing her B cup breasts.

His already hard dick twitched seeing Dawn half naked. Next came her matching panties and she slowly took them off as she teases Nicky. Nicky could tell Dawn was smooth. Doing this in front of Nicky got her pussy wet. Once fully naked the two made out once more. Nicky's hand went on to one of Dawn's breasts. When the kissing broke it was Nicky's turn.

The two siblings smiled at each other. Nicky also decided to be a tease. Dawn smiled as Nicky slowly pulled down his boxers revealing his pubs. Once his boxers were completely off Dawn licked her lips as she looked at Nicky's hard five inch dick. She just wants to grab it and slide it in her mouth. She did grab it causing Nicky to moan but as she inched closer to it the siblings heard the front door opening.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know what you thought of it.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few days since they saw each other naked. Both wanted to take the next step which was oail pulsar. Yet hearing someone coming home stopped it. Now they have to find a way so they don't get stopped. They could not just go and mess around in public like they did make out. Even if they went somewhere where no one knows them.

In fact they were at one of those spots right now. They were hand in hand just walking. Dawn turns to Nicky and gives him a kiss on the cheek. She then put her head on his shoulder as they continued to walk. As they continued they saw someone they knew in the distance and the siblings soon broke apart. Nicky and Dawn hoped they were not spotted. How would they explain this?

Lucky their friend did not see them, but Nicky and Dawn did not go back holding hands that day to play it safe. Once they came home they again noticed they were alone. They hoped it was for longer this time. They went back to Dawn's room and quickly got naked not wasting any time making out. Once fully naked Dawn went on her knees she grabbed hold of Nicky's dick and gave it a few strokes

It wasn't long until Dawn slid Nicky's dick into her mouth. Nicky soon was moaning as Dawn sucked away. He wanted to put his hand on the back of her head but chose not to. Dawn was able to suck all of Nicky's moans. As she was, she was fondling Nicky's balls. Nicky moaned even more. It wasn't long until Nicky was shooting his small load into Dawn's mouth. Dawn decided just to swallow his load.

Dawn soon got off her knees and went onto her bed. Once on her back Nicky got on his knees and between Dawn's legs. He wasted no time in eating her out. Dawn wasted no time moaning. One hand was soon on the back of Nicky's head and the other was rubbing one of her breasts. Dawn continued to moan as Nicky ate her out. It wasn't long until Dawn squirtrd.

Nicky continued to eat out Dawn until she squirted again. Not wanting to take the chance to go further given what has been happening. A few days later the two were alone again. Both were ready to go all the way. After Dawn sucked away on Nicky for a bit before sucking on his balls. Nicky continued to moan. After a while Dawn went back sucking away on Nicky's dick.

Dawn kept suckinfand away and it wasn't long until Nicky shot his load into Dawn's mouth. After swallowing his load she was on her back. Once on her back Nicky started to suck on her breasts. Dawn moaned as her hand was on the back of his head. After sucking both breasts Nicky kissed his way down until she was at her pussy. Nicky wasted no time in eating her out causing Dawn to moan.

Dawn really started to moan and after she squirted three times Nicky aimed his dick at her pussy but again was stopped as they heard someone came home. The two sighed and quickly got dressed. They just wish they would not get stopped on what they were doing.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know what you thought of it.


	4. Chapter 4

That night Nicky was in his bed jacking off thinking about his dick sliding his dick in and out of Dawn's pussy. He did his best to keep his moans quiet so he didn't wake up his fellow brothers. Just thinking about fucking Dawn was making his dick twich as he contued to jack off. While Nicky was jacking off Dawn was rubbing her pussy in her bed.

As she was rubbing her pussy Dawn did her best to hold off her moans while fondling her breasts. It wasn't long that Dawn's fingers slid into her pussy thinking about Nicky fucking her. The two were so close earlier. It wasn't much longer until Dawn was squirting onto herself. Dawn ends up squirting three more times before she cleans herself up and goes to sleep.

It was taking a while for the two siblings to have any alone time that lasted longer in a few minutes. Any time they got there they held hands at the same park they were going to. They even kissed a few times. Dawn wonderd if they could get away of having sex in the park somewhere. Dawn knew very well it was just a thought and there was no way it was possible.

The risk was too high to do something like that. Dawn was craving sex from Nicky badley. Nicky himself was craving the same thing. He for one had to think smart on this. Just like dawn he was tired of getting so close of doing things with Dawn only to be stopped. Lucky Nicky found a spot where they can go all the way. Nicky was just walking around and came across an empty room upstairs.

The room was hidden by a shelf but Nicky would have not noticed it if it wasn't for a few things missing from the shelf. Just thinking about having sex with Dawn in the emty room he came across. He knew his dad wasn't very smart when it came to locking up the doors in Get Sporty. Once he found out about the room he told Dawn. The two decided to sneak into the room on their day off.

Both told their parents they were at a friend's house knowing that Ricky and Dicky would be working. Now it became sneaking into the hidden room without being caught. The siblings wasted no time and quickly got naked as they were making out. Once fully naked Dawn went on her knees and grabbed hold of Nicky's dick and gave it a few strokes.

Nicky just moved away as he was being jacked off. It wasn't long until Dawn slid Nicky's dick into her mouth making Nicky moan even more. Nicky again wanted to put his hand on the back of her head but again chose not to like last time. Dawn soon was sucking all of Nicky's dick as he continued to moan. While sucking away Dawn was fondling Nicky's balls.

Nicky with his eyes closed moaned even more but did his best to keep it low so no one in the store heard what was going on. It wasn't long until Nicky was shooting his load into Dawn's mouth which was much bigger than last time. Dawn again decided just to swallow his load like last time. Dawn soon got off her knees and went onto a nearby desk she spotted.

Once on her back Nicky got on his knees and went between Dawn's legs. He wasted no time in eating her out. Dawn wasted no time moaning. One hand was soon on the back of Nicky's head and the other was rubbing one of her breasts. Dawn continued to moan as Nicky ate her out. It wasn't long until Dawn squirtrd in and on Nicky's mouth.

Nicky continued to eat out Dawn until she squirted again. She squirted two more times until Nicky stood up a bit and started to suck on her breasts. Dawn moaned as her hand was on the back of her brother's head. While sucking on his sister's breasts he was fingering her pussy. This caused her to squirt once again. Dawn squirted three more times before he finished sucking both breasts.

Nicky then kissed Dawn on the lips and went onto the desk. As they were making out he guided his dick into Dawn's pussy. This time around no outside force stopped them. For the first time they where having sex giving away their virginties to one another. The young teens just moaned as they looked into each others eyes.

Nicky went slow at first wanting this to last. Even with his slow thrusts with his five inch dick made Dawn's B cup breasts bounce a bit. Soon Nicky started to go a bit faster making Dawn's breasts bounce even more. The two would of done more sex poisons if they knew about them. Nicky and Dawn for sure will have to find out other ways to fuck some how some other time.

Right now they were enjoying this poison for now. The two went back making out as they contued to fuck away. Dawn ended up squirteing a few times on to each other as Nicky kept fucking away. After Dawn squirted an eighth time Nicky was on edge. He knew the right thing to do was to pull out. As it be hard to explane how Dawn got pregnent yet agan he wanted to keep fucking her.

At the end logic won and Nicky pulled out. He hovered over her among his dick on Dawn's breasts just to be safe and quickly started to jack off all the while Dawn was rubbing her pussy. Just as Nicky was shooting his load onto Dawn the door opened causing both of their hearts to race as they looked to see who it was.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think of it.


	5. Chapter 5

The person was shocked to see Nicky and Dawn naked with Nicky above her. They even seen Nicky's cum on Dawn. Oddly enough Nicky's dick was still hard after the taboo act of fucking his sister. Both Nicky and Dawn had no words to say. They had no clue what will happen to them now. The person had some idea

what happened.

As Nicky and Dawn looked on in silence they saw a tent forming inside of the person's pants. The person went into the room and closed the door behind them. Once it was closed they too ended up naked showing off their hard dick that was just about the same size as Nicky's

Dicky just smiled knowing what was going on.

In fact he knew this whole time. He just did not say anything. Even though at times he wasn't the brightest he knew to keep his mouth shut. He for one is not going to tell Nicky and Dawn he knew this whole time. If he did that he had no real leverage as he could be in trouble too of not saying anything about this taboo relationship.

Dicky's dick for one had more pubs then Nicky. Mostly because he had Nicky shave them off as she wants her boyfriend to be nice and smooth. The other difference was Dicky had the bigger dick and it was fatter too. However Dicky's dick wasn't that much bigger than Nicky's. Dicky was about an inch bigger than his brother. If not almost two.

Dicky walked closer to his naked siblings and wondered how far he could take this. Dawn just looked at Dicky as he got closer. His hard dick came towards her mouth. Without anyone saying a word she opened her mouth and let Dicky's dick slip inside. Nicky was shocked. Yet somehow knew by doing this will keep Dicky quiet on what he walked into.

As Dicky was geting his ever sibling blow job his hand went to rub his sister's pussy. Dicky quietly moaned as Dawn sucked away. Dicky for one thought Dawn was doing an ok job as he had better from both girls and boys. Oddly enough it was the boys who have so far sucked his dick better.

Also the fact Dicky did not had to pull out when fucking a boys ass made it much more fun messing around with boys. Even if he himself never sucked a dick or been fucked by one for that matter. So here he is now doing a taboo act. Dicky looked over at Nicky and stopped rubbing Dawn's pussy and grabbed hold of his brother's dick.

Now it was Nicky's turn as Dicky jacked him off. Spite the fact Dicky dont get his ass fucked or suck a dick he still jacks off boys after Dicky has his cum. After a few pumps he guided Nicky's dick into Dawn's pussy. Nicky knew what to do next. Nicky started to fuck away while Dawn kept sucking Dicky. Dicky just smiled watching his siblings fuck.

A few more bobs later Dicky slid his dick out of Dawn's mouth and went behind Nicky. Once behind his brother he rubbed Nicky's ass. Nicky's eyes widden as he contued to fuck away. He hoped Dicky was not thinking about fucking him in order for to keep quiet. Once Dicky was on the desk he aimed at his target and slid in.

Both Dawn and Nicky really moaned about having another dick in Dawn's pussy. Dawn did not know her pussy could stretch that much. The brothers fucked Dawn together making her moan even more. Dicky was on edge first and shot his load onto Nicky's ass. As for Nicky he thrusted a few more times before he pulled out and shot his load onto Dawn once more.

Both Nicky and Dawn never seen this side of Dicky before to blackmail them. So the two thought they were done but Dicky was far from done as Dicky still wanted to get his rocks off a little bit longer. This was something he decided not to let them know. Dicky wants them to think this was a one time thing.

It was a few hours later with Dawn and Nicky being home. They found themselves being just them. Mostly because their brothers and parents were still working. While Nicky was taking a nap Dawn decided to take a shower. As she was letting the hot water hit her body with her eyes closed she felt hands on her naked body.

Dawn thought it was Nicky and she moaned however that changed once she heard a voice not belonging to her lover.

"You really thought I was done with you?"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know what you think of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Dawn's eyes now open she knew it was too good to be true of Dicky and her being a one time thing as Dicky rubbed her breasts as his hard dick rubbed up and down between her ass cheeks.

"This will be the last time unless you want some more of Dicky."

One of Dicky's hands stopped rubbing one of Dawn's breasts and slid it down to her wet pussy. He soon was rubbing it causing Dawn to moan. It wasn't much longer until he slid two fingers inside as his dick continued to rub in between Dawn's ass. Dicky went a bit faster, causing more moans from his sister.

His two fingers soon ended up being three as he contued to finger fuck Dawn. A few thrusts of his fingers and Dawn was squirting. After Dawn finished squirting Dicky pulled his fingers out and turned Dawn around. She knew what Dicky wanted. Dawn took a breath and went on her knees.

Dicky's dick was now in Dawn's mouth and wasted no time in sucking her brother. Dicky just closed his eyes and moaned as Dawn sucked away. His hand was on the back of Dawn's wet head and startrd to face fuck her. Dawn was kinda used to this when Nicky did this. A few more thrusts and Dicky was shooting his load into her mouth.

Dawn swallowd every drop and even as she was she knew Dicky was not done yet. She stood up and turned around. Dawn placed her hands on the tile wall to get ready for Dicky's dick. Dicky smiled and glad he did not have to say a word. He aimed his dick at her wet ass. His dick slid in with ease.

Dawn's eyes widened again as this was the first time having a dick up her ass. Dawn did not know if Dicky acdently slid his dick in her ass or not. Only Dicky knew that. Instead of pulling out he continued to slide his dick into his sister as he rubbed her pussy with his fingers. Once all the way inside Dicky did not waste any more time and started to pound away making Dawn moan including himself.

As he continued to pound away Dicky moved his fingers away from Dawn's pussy and? placed his hands on her breasts and squeezed them. He keeps going faster and harder to the point where he was on edge. Dicky hated he was so close. He let go of her breasts and went back fingering Dawn's pussy as he slid his dick out.

Once he pulled out Dicky jacked off in between Dawn's legs. His cum shooting into the tile. After he finished shooting his load he slid his still hard dick back into Dawn's ass for round two. During all this the water was getting cold but Dicky did not care. His dick was nice and worm of being inside Dawn.

A few more thrusts into his sister and having four of his fingers in her pussy caused Dawn to squirt onto his fingers and on the tile wall as Dicky's cum still was slowly leaking down from it. Dicky just smiles knowing he made his sister squirt. Dawn managed to squirt four more times before Dicky was on his edge again. This time when he pulled out he shot his load all over her back.

Dicky took a few breaths before getting out of the shower to dry off. Once dressed as Dawn just stood naked he went to his room for a nap. Once in his room Nicky was just waking up from his.

End

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this last chapter please let me know what you think of it


	7. Chapter 7

The one who gave me the request for this story wanted another chapter. So here you go enjoy

* * *

A few days have passed since Dicky found out about Nicky and Dawn's secret relationship. He even got involved by having a three way to stay quiet. That was not all he also had a one on one with his sister in the shower while Nicky was taking a nap.

Now it became Nicky's turn. Dicky don't think of himself as bisexual, just horny. He wanted to see how much he could do to his siblings to stay quiet. Dicky had to wait a bit longer to have his way with Nicky. The two were at their parents' store working while Dawn and Ricky were at home.

The two brothers ended up organizing the storage area for a bit before Dicky made his move. He got behind Nicky and placed his hand on Nicky's crotch. Nicky for one froze as he soon felt Dicky's hard dick pressing against him. Dicky then whispered into Nicky's ear.

"You know what? I feel like telling mom and dad about you know what, but if you suck my dick and let me fuck you I wont. So what would it be?"

Nicky's eyes closed and looked down. He could not believe this was happening. He then nodded before turning around and going onto his knees. Dicky smiled and wasted no time in pulling down his pants showing that he went commando. Nicky gave dicky a few strokes of his dick before sliding it into his mouth.

Dicky started to moan as Nicky sucked away. After a few more bobs Dicky placed his hands on the back of Nicky's head and started to face fuck him. Dicky kept going faster into Nicky's mouth as he moaned away. Soon he was on edge and shot his load into Nicky's mouth in which he swallowed.

Dicky just smiled at Nicky. Nicky then undid his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. Nicky looked up at Dicky who was smiling before going on all fours. Dicky soon got onto his knees and aimed his dick at Nicky's hole and pushed in. Nicky muffled his moans with his arm.

Once all the way inside Dicky started to fuck away fast and hard into Nicky. Now both brothers were moaning. Dicky kept pounding away faster and faster. It wasn't much longer until Dicky shot his load deep inside his brother's ass. Dicky thrusted a few more times before pulling out.

That night Dicky got out of bed and went to a sleeping Nicky. He took his hard dick out before he shook him awake. Nicky was adjusting his eyes and saw Dicky over him. Dicky just smiled and placed his dick on Nicky's lips. Nicky closed his eyes and sighed. Once he opened his eyes he opened his mouth.

Dicky smiled as he slid his dick into Nicky's mouth. Just like earler he was face fucking his brother. Dicky did his best not to moan as his Dicky Jr was getting sucked. A few more thrusts into Nicky's mouth Dicky shot his load. Nicky again swallowed his brother's load.

"I am not done with you, let's go into the garage." Dicky whispered.

In the garage Dicky was sitting on a wooden box with his boxers around his ankles while Nicky was naked riding Dicky's dick. Dicky thrusted away into his brother's ass. Dicky was ejoying fucking Nicky's tight hole as he squeazed Nicky's ass. Dicky was getting to his edge and started to fuck Nicky faster. After a few more thrusts Dicky shot his load.

End

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter & story please let me know what you think of it. I am back doing requests.

* * *

**To: Endurance obilo**

I hoped my steps worked unless they did and you did already PM me and I did not even know it lol


End file.
